


Other Ackerman

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: Ackerman Family Chronicles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby!Mikasa, Daddy!Levi, Family Fluff, Gen, Overproctective!Kenny, family cuddle time, past fwb Levi/Farlan, sexually abusive past(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi brings home a baby. Isabel is excited. Farlan is skeptical. Kenny is oddly neutral. Levi is a new Dad and Mikasa is a newborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that enjoyed Daddy Ackerman and Baby Ackerman! Your support means the world to me. The holidays got really crazy, and so I now present to you Mikasa's first meeting with Farlan, Isabel, and Kenny.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this work of fiction.
> 
> Enjoy!

Throughout the years, their introductions to new people had been met with many different reactions. With Levi, it was usually intimidation that people felt. With Mikasa, it was usually confusion.

The first time the other Ackerman was introduced, Mikasa was about 6 hours old. The bleak February weather reflected the mood of her father and pseudo-grandfather. Her mother, Saiyuri, had passed away shortly after her birth. With her father as her sole remaining parent, he was granted immediate custody of her.

Kenny Ackerman wasn't sure what to expect when Levi had exited the hospital, but a carseat in one hand, a diaper bag over his shoulder, and a baby in his free arm certainly hadn't been on his list. Shocked, he had simply unlocked the door and watched as Levi sat the stuff down in his backseats before climbing in with the baby, which was bundled up tightly in his jacket, cursing about the weather.

The ride home was silent. Kenny wasn't sure where to start and Levi wasn't about to start the conversation. The baby remained quiet the entire ride home, apparently content in its father's arms. Kenny hoped that this indicated a quiet infant.

This was typically how their post-life changing decision car rides went. When Levi had started sleeping with Farlan, and they got caught in Kenny's Irish boathouse, he and Kenny hadn't said a word on the ride home. When Kenny had picked up Levi and Farlan from a job, and Isabel was asleep on his lap, neither questioned why the little girl was there, or even whom she was. So Levi had apparently created a kid almost a year ago and didn't tell anyone. Or found out today that it had happened. One way or the other, this kid probably wouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon.

After they had gotten out of the car, Levi grabbed the diaper bag and carseat before heading up the stairs to their shitty, three bedroom apartment. Kenny made sure that everything was locked up properly before following after him. When he approached the two, Levi was saying something quietly to the baby. Kenny took note of this odd behavior for later observations. Levi didn't speak unless he had to. Even the casual conversations they had in their own apartment were mostly amongst the three of them, with Levi either calling them dumbasses or answering questions thrown at him.

Maybe this kid would be good for him.

As soon as they entered, 16 year old Isabel came running to greet them, a wide smile on her face as she called for Levi. Her green eyes widened with surprise as she spotted the baby.

"You had a baby?" She gasped, approaching the three of them. Kenny stepped away to grab Farlan as Levi pulled back his jacket so that Isabel could take in baby Mikasa's face. She squealed, earning glares from both Levi and the baby. "She's soooooo cute! It's a girl, right? Oh, good. Gosh, Levi, she looks like you. Come see Auntie Isabel!" She cooed, reaching for the baby. Levi shot her a glare and side stepped her.

"Do you even know how to hold her?" He asked before heading in to the living room. His first day as a parent didn't need to end in Isabel dropping the poor kid. Farlan ran in to the room moments later, Kenny on his heels, and his eyes widened.

"Holy crap! Is it really yours?" He asked. Levi nodded, sitting down in his favorite arm chair. Mikasa shifted in his jacket, settling into a more comfortable spot.

"Yeah. This is why I went back to the streets, Farlan. Saiyuri didn't want her pregnancy to show up on her father's medical bills." He explained. His friends fell silent at that.

They had been asking him for six month now about his new clientele. Being raised in a whore house had really turned him off to sex in general, and after Kenny bought him, he didn't subject him to those kinds of transactions. He hadn't sold his body until he was coming off of his addiction to opium seven years ago. Even then, he gave it up because Farlan offered himself up as his outlet. So why he suddenly smelled of sex and alcohol had confused all of them.

But if it had been for his child…

"Saiyuri Tachibana?" Kenny asked. Isabel sat on the arm of Levi's chair, cooing down to the baby. Levi nodded, shifting Mikasa to his other arm. Seeing an opening, Isabel slipped in to his lap and took the baby from him, winking at him before snuggling the baby.

"Yeah, as in Old Man Tachibana's only kid." He confirmed. Kenny let out a low whistle at that and reached in to his vest to pull out his trusty bottle of whiskey.

"Where is she now? Back with her father?" Farlan asked, attempting to make sense of why his best friend had the child. Levi shook his head.

"No. Saiyuri had some type of disease that made the pregnancy very complicated. Something went wrong and they didn't catch it in time. She's dead." He stated bluntly. Farlan's eyes widened in surprise as Isabel gasped and cuddled Mikasa close.

"Oh you poor baby!" She gushed.

"So the baby is your responsibility now? Why not just give her to her grandfather?" Kenny asked. Levi glared, and he wrapped an arm around her, pressing her close to his chest.

"Fuck no. This kid doesn't need to be raised by some fucking drug lord. No, Mikasa is going to be raised by me, away from this shitty drug-guided life." He promised.

"How? You're in this life too." Farlan snapped. Levi glared.

"We're leaving, obviously. Saiyuri arranged for us to fly to America next week." He announced. The room fell silent.

"Big bro…you're leaving us?" Isabel asked. When Levi nodded, her green eyes filled with tears.

"Why?" She wailed, wrapping her free arm around his neck and snuggling in to his shoulder as she burst in to tears. Farlan swore and he rose to his feet, taking Kenny's bottle of whiskey so that he could take a shot of it. Kenny simply shook his head, taking off his hat.

"Oh Levi. Always acting first, thinking later." He sighed. Levi glared.

"You taught me to live my life with no regrets, Kenny." He reminded the older male, even as he did his best to ignore the unpleasant whirling of anxiety in his gut.

These three people had given him a much better outlook on life, compared to what he had to start with. His beloved mother had died suddenly, and he had been sold by his dick of a dad to a child prostitution house in China. Unable to speak the language, he became the favorite fast and lost his virginity within 10 days. He had spent years there, wishing he could just end his life.

And then Kenny had come in to his life, guns blazing. Literally. After shooting down the man over him and the ones on the beds surrounding him he decided he liked the look of Levi and he bought him.

And taught him everything he knew. If Mikasa was to be his legacy, he himself was Kenny's.

When Kenny had brought Farlan home, Levi had been indifferent to him. Initially. Slowly but surely, the other teen became his best friend. He began to read his expressions, and speak for both of them in public. He had been his first real kiss. He had taken Farlan's virginity. They kept one another sane via their friends with benefits status.

And then there was Isabel. The little girl that was basically his little sister. From that first car ride home, she had clung to him. Even as he told her to fuck off, she simply pouted and remained where she was, not taking his harsh words to heart. And somewhere over the past 16 years, he had developed a protective fondness of her. It was why when her first boyfriend had broken her heart, via cheating on her, Levi hadn't hesitated as he blew out the kid's kneecap.

These were the people he would be leaving behind as he and Mikasa escaped this drug war.

Mikasa's quiet cries caught all of their attention, causing a mutual panic to fall over the room.

If there were ever 4 people more inexperienced to deal with a baby…

"Shit." Levi cursed. Isabel jumped off of his lap, clinging to Farlan. Levi rose to his feet, awkwardly bouncing Mikasa. "Fuck. How do I tell if she's wet?" He asked.

"Take off the diaper and pray its yellow?" Isabel suggested, following at Levi's heels as he took Mikasa to their bathroom. Setting her down on the counter, he tried to stop his heart from racing as he slowly undid the buttons on the bottom of her onesie. He pushed it up a bit so that the diaper wasn't touching the clothing.

"Now what?" Isabel asked.

"Go ahead and break the little straps, Levi." Kenny instructed as he entered the room as well. Levi nodded dumbly as he did as he was touch, breaking the little seals on the diaper.

"Ugh that's piss!" Isabel gagged at the strong smell of urine wafted up from the diaper. Levi's nose wrinkled in disgust and he quickly removed the diaper, disposing of it quickly.

"Here are the wipes and powder." Farlan sat the two things on the counter next to that baby's head before setting the diaper bag down at Levi's feet.

"Thank fuck. Shit kid, how did you manage to create so much of this piss?" Levi cursed as he grabbed one of the wipes with one hand and lifted Mikasa up by her ankles with the other. She wiggled in his grasp, and had what suspiciously looked like his smug grin on her young face. He rolled his this kid had his personality, he was fucked.

And so, with the help of his family, he successfully managed to change his daughter.

And if her diaper happened to be on backwards, then no one noticed.

\--

Levi grimaced as Farlan entered his room that night, a familiar pout on his face.

"You don't wanna be in here tonight. She'll be up at least six times, I've been told." Levi cautioned. Farlan shrugged, kicking off his slippers before climbing in to the familiar bed. Levi simply let him do as he pleased as he himself finished up his reading of the night. Mikasa was quiet in her little bassinette next to him, her baby blue eyes staring up at Farlan when he leaned over her. He offered her a grin.

"You're gonna have to watch after your Daddy, princess." He said, taking her little hand in to his own. She glared at him, defiantly wrenching her little hand away from his. He chuckled at that, ruffulingly her dark locks before settling in to his pillow. Levi put away his report before turning off the light. He settled in to his own side of the bed before tossing his arm over Mikasa's bassinette. Soon, he and Farlan and the baby were sleeping.

\--

When Kenny entered Levi's room the following morning, he had to suppress his laughter. Somehow during Mikasa's feedings, every member of his household had ended up in Levi's bed. The man himself was in the middle, one hand rest protectively on Mikasa's small form. The baby was curled up on his chest, her head tucked underneath his chin, her little hand gripping his shirt. Levi's free arm was around Isabel, who was cuddled against his side, one of her legs tossed over his own. Farlan's arm was around Levi's waist, his head resting on Levi's arm. His hand was linked to Isabel's. All three of them looked as if they had had little sleep. Shaking his head, Kenny grabbed one of the blankets from the floor and draped it over all of them. Levi's eyes snapped open, his grey eyes narrowed in a fierce glare as his arm tightened around Isabel and his hand pressed Mikasa closer to him. Kenny shot him an amused wink and held a finger to his lips.

"Don't wake the kids, runt. I'm going out." He added as he walked away. By the time that he was at Levi's door, the man was asleep once more.

Kenny shook his head, closing the door behind them. It would probably be like this until Levi and Mikasa left them. And leave them they would. Kenny would make sure of it. Levi deserved to take this rare out. And so, straightening his hat, Kenny exited his apartment to meet with Japan's best lawyer. If Tachibana decided to wage war against Levi for custody of Mikasa, then Kenny would make sure to help Levi beat him.

His only grandchild would not be raised in this shitty world of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The next post for this series will focus on Mikasa's graduation.
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi


End file.
